


two pieces of a whole

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [52]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Werewolf AU, but not really, main socky, mates au, still an idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: In the modern world, werewolves and humans coexisted, enough so that at present, genes were so well mixed, each person was rarely purely human or werewolf. Together with genetics came with the gift of mates, bonded souls, the other half of a person. From the age of eighteen, a person knew his or her mate by scent and sight; each vary for either person, but it was said that it would be the most appealing scent they would ever smell and would be ingrained in their heart and mind forever, imprinting itself upon the very first time they discover their lost soul. At their coming of age, it was when they finally bond and seal their fates together, a promise to love forever and protect each other throughout their lives.





	two pieces of a whole

****In the modern world, werewolves and humans coexisted, enough so that at present, genes were so well mixed, each person was rarely purely human or werewolf. Together with genetics came with the gift of mates, bonded souls, the other half of a person. From the age of eighteen, a person knew his or her mate by scent and sight; each vary for either person, but it was said that it would be the most appealing scent they would ever smell and would be ingrained in their heart and mind forever, imprinting itself upon the very first time they discover their lost soul. At their coming of age, it was when they finally bond and seal their fates together, a promise to love forever and protect each other throughout their lives. 

Modern times allowed it that having a mate, regardless of gender, was not questioned and instead was welcomed with open arms. So, it wasn’t uncommon to find idols and celebrities to have mates, much more so same gendered ones. Sanha was greatly thankful for that.

When Yoon Sanha was introduced to life as a trainee, he was wary and scared. He was just a kid then, fleeing his parent’s nest, and for the first time, he was alone. As an omega, it was much more prominent. However, he didn’t have much to be scared of once he entered Fantagio. He was taken under the wings of his hyungs, and being an omega wasn’t such a frightening experience anymore.

Sanha learned that there are three secondary genders: omega, beta and alpha. When he was young, his mind understood the three basic things: alpha’s were first, beta’s second and omega’s last. But it all changed when he was younger. There was necessarily no need for a hierarchy, because if one doesn’t exist, the others don’t have a means to live their lives.

Alphas are strong and seen as leaders, with Betas as the next, and Omegas were softer and kinder. But Alphas can’t live their lives without an Omega by their side, their existence the sole purpose of an Alpha. Omegas were often seen as weak, but that was a huge lie; they can be more mellow but rest assured, an angry Omega was much worse as an Alpha; they are nurturers at heart and if you even try to hurt their family, better run and hide. Betas were a much different story, they are neither as rough as an Alpha, nor were they as kind as an Omega; you could say they were in between. 

As a trainee, there was rarely any time to focus on what secondary gender you are since everything around you revolves around training to debut. Sometimes it slips, and when tired or provoked, Alphas tend to show people just who they are. It was scary but also fascinating to see red eyes flashing in annoyance and growls. 

When Sanha found out the secondary genders of his members, it was surprising but also it made so much sense. 

They had already debuted as a group, and as they celebrated for their first album together, they had gotten into a topic of their wolf selves. 

Sanha found MJ was an alpha, and though it wasn’t obvious with the way the older acted so immature, there were times that Sanha saw the Alpha in MJ; when the older gets mad and lets everyone know just who was the eldest (he does have his protective side too). Jin Jin was more surprising, being an omega like himself, but it made sense of how much patience he had and how much he takes of the rest of the members like a mother hen. The soap couple were betas and that was one that Sanha had already guessed; they didn’t have tempers like Alphas and they didn’t have the softer side of an Omega (but sometimes they had their moments, Bin and Eunwoo acting like the annoying big brothers they are). The last one was Rocky, another Alpha; though he was more quiet and reserved, the way he focused on everything with such concentration and his protective instincts that would fight anyone that would look at them all with so much as a glare, fit him well enough.

Of course, with their wolves came with mates. Something Sanha was excited and scared for, at the same time. At eighteen, one would know who they would spend the rest of their lives with. Though when he was younger, he found the thought of mates to be forced, he learned that the Moon Goddess never made mistakes in pairing up soulmates, as the person who shared a bond with you complement you in every single way. So it wasn’t surprising when the members found who their mates were. 

MJ and Jin Jin were mated, and Sanha always liked to think the two were inevitable. The way MJ acted childishly, but still has a soft spot for Jin Jin and they way Jin Jin let MJ act the way he does, and calls him out on it when too much; they were perfect in every single way. Bin and Eunwoo always had this connection that no one can explain, they just worked together. From then on, he watched the two couples in envy, wishing to finally have his mate, and cursed himself when his birthday was still a few months away. He whined his displeasure to Jin Jin who had only laughed at him fondly. 

Everyone was at the dorm that day, having a rest day after a long week filled with schedules. Sanha was with Jin Jin at the living room, with MJ napping soundly beside the leader, while the others were scattered in their dorm.

“Aga, a few more months won’t kill you.” Jin Jin said, patting his head, before going back to carding his hair soothingly in his mate’s hair. “Being patient is the key.”

Sanha pouted, hating the display of affection between the two, because he can’t have that, _ yet _. “But Hyung!”

“Aigoo, shut up Sanha.” MJ snapped, scaring the two as he sat up. The eldest withered with the glare aimed at him by Jin Jin, clearly upsetting the omega with the harsh treatment of their baby, and he softened his tone to soothe both his omegas. “Okay, let me rephrase. Stop whining, time will come.”

“Hyung…” Sanha pouted at the two, hormones going over the place and he felt like tearing up. Did he mention that as turning eighteen comes close, he’d be like a girl PMSing? 

MJ felt his resolve crumble, he had always hated seeing omegas cry, more so his mate and much more their youngest. “Come here.” He opened his arms, and held the blubbering Sanha, as Jin Jin rubbed his arm up and down the youngest’s back to calm him, his omega instincts taking over. 

The two eldest lifted their heads as they heard a crash then a bedroom opening, red eyes flashing towards them. MJ’s own flashed in warning, before Rocky growled and stormed closer.

“What did you do to Sanha?” He asked before he took the youngest away and sat with him, trying to calm him down from the tears flowing from his eyes. Rocky glared at the two, not even backing down at the eldest Alpha. Jin Jin only raised a brow, looking thoughtful at the way the two sat close.

“We didn’t do anything. It’s the Eighteen’s symptoms.” Jin Jin answered, before pulling MJ from the couch. “We’ll leave you to it.” He eyed the way Sanha curled up in Rocky’s arms, the younger Alpha tightening his arms in response. “He calms down better with you. We’ll get lunch ready.”

MJ darted a glance between Rocky and Jin Jin, noting the youngest rapper didn’t even bother to reply to them, before he let himself be dragged away by his mate. When they got to the kitchen, MJ leaned on the counter before pulling Jin Jin into his arms. 

“Do you think…” MJ trailed off, and Jin Jin smirked knowingly and nodded.

MJ rolled his eyes and muttered, “Of course.”

* * *

When you finally meet your mate, it was said that it would be the most extraordinary thing you would ever feel. What they said didn’t even compare to what Sanha felt.

“_ Mate _.” He whispered, eyes glazed over the person in front of him.

Sanha woke up that morning, the day of his eighteenth birthday, feeling hyper aware of what it meant. He’s been waiting for this day for months – _ years _ – and it finally came. 

Did he ever suspect who he would mate with? No. Did he ever had a clue to hint that there was something he missed out on over the year? No. Did he ever thought of his mate and wondered about who he was but never actually paid any attention to his surroundings and the people around him? _ Yes _. 

Sanha felt all kinds of things at once. He felt stupid, elated, shy and did he mention _ stupid _? 

When Sanha thought of meeting his mate, he never actually imagined what it would be like to meet the other half of his soul. Whenever he asked his parents, or his four older mated hyungs, their answers were different on what they felt the first time they found their mated fate. But there was always one thing in common, it was the undeniable elation and love they felt as soon as they locked eyes. Contrary to what people believe, as much as it sounded bizarre to have such strong emotions for a _ stranger _ , fate had always played a role in which your mate would never be a _ complete _ stranger; hence, the feelings felt for that person would be justified and not at all out of place.

Sanha came back to the present as the boy – no, man more like – gave him a tiny shy smile, the same smile he was so accustomed of seeing every time the other felt nervous or timid, as much as the other can. He saw the nervous gait of the other, waiting for Sanha’s response, almost like he was expecting to be rejected but oh how wrong was he. Without any warning, Sanha gave out one of his screech slash squeals, and all but tackled the other in a hug.

Rocky laughed, and all the nervous energy that seemed to consume him while waiting for Sanha’s reaction flew out the window, as he wrapped his muscled arms around the familiar waist of the younger male. He buried his nose against the other’s neck, the same spot he would nuzzle into every time he needed comfort or he’d need to reassure the other with his own. _ Home _.

“You owe me 1,000 won.” The two jumped apart as Bin’s voice broke through the peaceful atmosphere. As they both turned towards the bedroom door, they see Eunwoo huffing in annoyance, before slapping down the money he owed. “Thanks you two, oh and congrats!”

Before either of them could question what was that about, Bin pulled a sulking Eunwoo out the door and somewhere else in the dorm.

They stared after the two for a moment, then met eyes before bursting into a fit of giggles. They laughed for what felt like hours, before calming down and settling into one of the beds, Sanha’s, and sat with their backs to the wall. 

Rocky reached out for Sanha’s hand, and intertwined their fingers, Sanha smiling softly at the sight, before he realized something and scowled, pulling his hand away.

Rocky startled and looked at Sanha who was scowling at him. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Sanha huffed, “What’s wrong is that I just realized that you’re older than me.”

Rocky cocked a brow, “And? You’ve always known that though?”

“What I meant was, you _ knew _ I was your mate last year and didn’t say a thing!”

Rocky winced as Sanha glared at him. He reached out for the same hand, with the younger trying to pull away but he snatched it in his hands and held tight as he looked up to his mate. “San, I had a reason not to tell you.”

“You didn’t want me? Is that it?” Sanha frowned, saddened at the thought.

“Of course I did! I do!” Rocky cupped his cheek. “I didn’t tell you, because one, you were too young and the hyungs told me it was best to wait for your birthday instead. Two, I know you want to experience first hand what it would be like to know who your mate was the first time, and I wanted you to feel the full effect of it. I know I did and I loved it.”

Sanha stared at him, trying to decipher whether what he was saying was the truth, and when he couldn’t find anything but genuine concern, he deflated and laid his head down on Rocky’s shoulder. “Sorry.”

Rocky chuckled, dropping a kiss on Sanha’s temple. “It’s alright.”

They were silent, basking in the way the other felt against them, that finally their mate was there with them, fully. 

“What did you feel the first time?”

Rocky hummed, wrapping an arm around Sanha’s shoulder. “Everything.”

Sanha pushed at him and pouted. “Hyuk, that doesn’t say a lot.”

Rocky laughed. “But it’s true! I can’t even begin to describe what I felt that day.”

“Try!”

“Fine!” Rocky huffed, then smiled as he remembered the day he found out that Sanha was his mate. “It felt like...all the seasons came at once, and the beauty of it just overwhelms you but you want to bury yourself into that feeling and never let go. I felt happy, _ complete _. I didn’t know something in me was missing until that day, I gazed at you and suddenly my world that I thought was already great, just became downright perfect.”

Sanha blinked up at Rocky who had a faraway look, no doubt reliving that moment, and he flushed as the words surrounded him like a warm blanket. He knew that what Rocky felt was similar with his own strong sentiment. He giggled then and curled up beside Rocky. “Me too.”

Rocky fell silent, before wrapping Sanha tightly in his arms, dropping a kiss on Sanha’s forehead. 

They lay content, as mates, as one.

* * *

Rocky growled low in his throat, the animalistic part of being a wolf rising to the surface. He tried to reign it in, knowing his red alpha eyes were starting to glow. 

“Rocky, you need to calm down.”

Rocky turned to MJ, growling. “I’m t-trying!”

The other alpha’s eyes were red in warning, having a younger alpha challenging him was sending his own into frenzy. In this household, there was only one alpha who called the shots, MJ being the eldest. But having his dongsaeng practically challenge him, stirred his wolf. Though the older knew it wasn’t on purpose.

The day started off normal. The rest of the members getting ready for their individual schedules, leaving MJ and Rocky alone in the dorm. They were just minding their own business, being in separate rooms, with MJ doing elderly duties and Rocky composing and writing new songs.

Rocky has not been feeling a hundred percent lately. He was always on edge, and so tense, sometimes he worried he might just hurt one of the members if he snapped. He didn’t want that, especially not to his little mate. He was mostly glad that he didn’t have much individual schedules as of late, and practicing and composing were keeping him occupied. The excess energy burning off once he set a gruel pace in practice and lately, at the gym. 

It’s a month into the new year, and though he tries to act like everything was fine, the usual strategies he did to cope with his problem has not helped. Today was a sentiment to that.

It was afternoon, when one by one the rest of the members have filed in from their schedules. First was Jinwoo, who he could hear had launched himself at MJ and started babbling about god knows what. The second was Bin who had gone straight to the kitchen to find food. At that point, Rocky went out of the bedroom to situate himself in the living room, leafing through takeout menus for tonight’s dinner. Eunwoo wouldn’t be arriving until late at night, so that left Sanha the last one in before chaos ensued.

As soon as his mate was in the door, his pheromones went out of wack and the scent of other people on Sanha made him and his wolf growl in anger. _ Who dare touch our mate?! _ If he was thinking clearly, he’d know that Sanha was filming for his drama and hence the scents intermingling with his own. After that, his mind went blank and all he could think of was ripping someone’s throat out.

He wasn’t sure what happened, one second he was sitting on the couch, the next he had Sanha cornered at the wall with his mate trembling in fear, he didn’t know. The next second went by fast, and he was glad, someone had taken Sanha out from him and into safety and there he was now, trying to calm himself as MJ helped him out of his daze.

“Rocky!” The growl had every inch of alpha tone in it, and even if he was alpha himself, his wolf recognize his own leader and alpha, and slowly the haze clouding him had dissipate, until he stood there panting, a hand on the wall.

He heard murmurs in the background as MJ slowly entered his line of sight, face concerned rather than angry of his display, and he was filled with relief. He didn’t know whether he could handle someone being mad right then, he himself didn’t know exactly what happened.

“Good?” MJ asked, and Rocky nodded, not comfortable with using his voice just yet. Just then, he realized something, and his head whipped around in panic.”Is he alright?!”

“Sanha?!” 

“Hey, hey,” MJ tilted his head to face him, cupping his face in place and looking at him straight in the eyes. “Sanha’s okay, Jinwoo got him and they stepped out for a moment.” Rocky stared at him frantic eyes and all. The thought of his mate hurt, because of him didn’t make him feel any better. Somehow Jinwoo probably knew, as the leader’s eyes softened. “Hey, you didn’t hurt him, just shocked mostly, but you didn’t _ hurt _ him. Understood?” When Rocky nodded, MJ smiled reassuringly. “I took him out under you, and passed him off to Jinwoo. They’re in the kitchen probably, with Bin.”

Rocky gulped, adam’s apple bobbing nervously. “He-he’s fine? I didn’t hurt him?”

MJ shook his head, patted his cheek in comfort like a grandmother would her grandson. “No, he was mostly shocked and didn’t register much, he didn’t even want to leave, but I couldn’t have him here until I spoke to you.”

Rocky sighed in relief, though he still seemed tense but he slumped against the wall and dragged his back down against it until he sat on the floor. “I’m not sure what happened hyung! I swear I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

MJ followed his example and sat beside him. “I know, I’m sure Sanha and the others know as well. But why don’t you explain to me what lead to this point? Huh?”

Rocky stared across, eyes tracing the wall. They should really take that stupid painting off, it was just ugly. “I’m not really sure. One second I was fine reading through the pamphlets for takeout. I knew we wouldn’t be cooking tonight and I was craving some chicken drumsticks. But the next I smelled Sanha and my wolf got restless and just..._ did _ that.”

MJ pondered, looking at the younger in thought. “And...when you _ smelled _ Sanha, what did you scent?” When Rocky imagined it again, his hackles rose and a deep growl escaped him. MJ immediately reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder and barked with his alpha voice. “Stop!”

Rocky immediately calmed, realized what happened again, and buried his face against his hand. “What’s happening to me!?” He was in distress, and his pheromones were all over the place.

MJ ran his hand up and down the younger’s back in comfort. Just then, Jinwoo poked his head into the room, but MJ gestured for him to give them more time. Even though Jinwoo nodded, he tapped his wrist and mouthed Sanha, indicating that he couldn’t keep the youngest away for too long. The vocalist nodded and shooed him away once more, not before blowing him a kiss, to which the younger jokingly grabbed it and threw it away, turning on his heel leaving the older gaping after his mate in disbelief. 

He shook his head, before turning back to the problem at hand. “Rocky, explain to me what you scented. Maybe I can help, huh?”

“I can’t! If I do, I’m going to wolf out!”

“I know, but I need to see if what I’m guessing is right. Tell me now.”

Rocky whimpered, before raising his head, and mumbling.

MJ frowned, didn’t quite caught what was said. “Stop it, and tell me clearly.”

“He smelled like other people okay!”

MJ smiled, he was right after all. Rocky saw him smiling and scowled.

“Why are you smiling? It’s not okay!”

MJ laughed and patted his head. “It’s because I know what’s happening.”

At that, Rocky’s eyes widened. “Tell me!”

“Sanha’s almost twenty right?” Rocky wasn’t sure where MJ was going with this, and he frowned. What’s Sanha’s birthday got to do with it? “His _ coming-of-age day _?”

Rocky nodded slowly, looking at his now smirking hyung. Before suddenly the pieces fell into place. “No!”

“Oh yes.”

Rocky wailed and fell to the ground, muttering words the leader couldn’t hear. MJ knew Rocky got it now, so he left the younger to stew with the info before looking for his mate and punish him for throwing away his kiss.

–

“Hyuk?”

Rocky heard the small voice call out to him. He was in their shared bedroom – his, Sanha’s and MJ’s – and has been since the incident an hour prior. He didn’t know where the younger went but after Jinwoo’s revelation he went to hide in their thankfully empty bedroom.

He didn’t say anything, hoping that by not acknowledging his mate, he would leave him alone. He wasn’t quite sure he was ready to face Sanha after what he just found out. He blushed just thinking about it, then groaned hiding more into the pillow – which he realized was Sanha’s and made him groan in annoyance even more, he just couldn’t take a break could he?

“Hyuk, are you ignoring me?” He could practically hear the pout in the voice but he was determined to ignore him, though it was hard, he did it before. But before he could do just that, he groaned as a weight sat on him, Sanha on top of his legs. “I won’t let up until you talk to me.” He knew the younger was serious, he never did make idle threats.

“Fine!” He growled before he turned over and sat up, Sanha moving off his legs and sitting crossed leg in front of him instead. “What do you want?”

Sanha flinched, making Rocky soften and mutter in apology. He never did like getting angry, especially at his mate who didn’t do anything wrong.

“Are you okay?” Sanha blinked at him in concern, tilting his head as he wrapped an arm around Rocky’s Ryan bolster pillow. “M-hyung took me out the room so fast even though I told him I was fine! I was more worried about you. What happened earlier, Hyuk?”

Rocky sighed. “I should be asking you that. I slammed you against the wall for goodness sakes.”

“It didn’t hurt, I’m not fragile you know. I’m taller than you.” Sanha had the nerve to stick out his tongue at that too.

Rocky shook his head. “It was nothing. I’m fine now.”

“Minhyuk.” It was a warning, one that Rocky was familiar with; one he knew he couldn’t avoid.

“Fine.” He growled and looked away, fingers fidgeting with a loose thread from his bedsheets. How could he tell Sanha? It was embarrassing enough as it is for _ him _, and telling Sanha would just make it even more embarrassing! Not to mention, his mate was somewhat of an innocent lamb, always shrieking at the most intimate displays of affection. Doesn’t mean Rocky didn’t like him like that, in fact it made him love his mate even more.

“Are you telling me any time soon? I do have all the time in the world.” 

Rocky looked up to the ceiling and muttered for help to someone above, _ Moon Goddess are you there? Why are you punishing me? _ He coughed as Sanha just raised a brow, waiting. “It’s my wolf.”

Sanha rolled his eyes. “Duh, we established that when you wolfed out and glared with _ red _ eyes! I know your control, you never lose it, but this time was different. So tell me what _ really _ is going on.”

Sanha was too smart for his own good, even though he acts dumb. This was why Rocky often say that even with a year gap, Sanha acts more mature than him or any of the other hyungs, and that says a lot. “It’s just…”

“Just what? It can’t be that bad!”

“It’s embarrassing!” He was probably whining, but anyone would with what he was about to reveal. 

“Try me.”

“Fine, you asked, so don’t even say a word.” Sanha nodded, rolling his eyes at Rocky being a drama queen. “Itshicomoingfoageandwolfreallyneedstomakryouasmoursbchesterritorial.”

Sanha frowned and blinked at him. “Can you say that slower and properly please?”

Rocky huffed before he just said _ fuck it _. “It’s almost your coming of age and my wolf is even more territorial and wants to mark you as ours and complete the bond. Okay?!” Then he turned and suffocated himself in his pillow.

It was silent for a minute and Rocky was about to turn and see if Sanha was even in the room, before Sanha’s own shrieks and squeals of embarrassment echoed the room, fueling his own even more. 

See, even if they were technically adults now, they never really went _ physical _ in their relationship. Sure, they had kisses and heavy makeout sessions, but they never went beyond that. Aside from the fact they are waiting until Sanha’s coming of age day, the hyungs especially MJ and Jinwoo had told Rocky that in no circumstances were they to have intercourse until Sanha was of age for bonding. Rocky was all on board because Sanha had always been shy with even the thought of _ sex _ so kissing was enough, and he completely forgot that they were supposed to bond already. He just hid it in his brain until he needed to address the matter when they needed to, but he didn’t expect his reaction and his wolf’s actions that day. He would want to be bonded with Sanha because being fully mated was every mated pair’s dream, feeling each other’s emotions, knowing when they are in danger and the nicest part? Telepathy.

They were both drowning in shared flusteredness when the door to their room opened abruptly, MJ and Eunwoo poking their head in concern.

“We heard Sanha screaming, what’s wrong?” Eunwoo stated coming into the room, MJ following suit.

Rocky turned over, peeking at Sanha’s now flushed cheeks before he avoided eye contact, and answered for the both of them. “Nothing.”

MJ looked at them incredulously. “_ Nothing? _ You know, we know that whenever Sanha screams like that, _ something _ happened. Now the right question was, what made him react like that?” The eldest face looked smug, almost like he knew something and just wanted to embarrass his dongsaengs. Rocky narrowed his eyes, of course Jinwoo would tell his mate, he scoffed.

Eunwoo looked between them as he sat beside Sanha and hooked an arm around him, as the youngest now had his hands covering his face. “Ya, Sanha-ya, what did he do?”

Rocky spluttered. “Why are you blaming me?”

“Because you’re the only one in here?” Eunwoo looked at him in confusion, then at MJ who had a smirk on his face. He assessed the situation, Rocky being ridiculously defensive, Sanha shrieking and red in what could only be embarrassment or bashfulness. He then connected the dots of what happened earlier, told by Bin as he arrived from his own schedule. Then a light bulb lit up above his head. He too, smirked. 

MJ saw Eunwoo’s reaction and laughed. “Figured it out?”

Eunwoo nodded and turned to Sanha, nudging him gently. “Ya, it’s nothing bad. Aren’t you excited? You always go on and on about bonding, now it’s your turn!”

“Hyung!” Sanha squeaked, ears turning red. 

Rocky groaned in dismay. “If both of you are done teasing us, please get out.”

“_ Arraseo, arraseo _. We’re leaving. Dinner will be in twenty minutes, okay?” MJ said, snickering all the way out of the room. Eunwoo followed not before patting Rocky’s cheeks then exited the room in fits of giggles.

They didn’t speak for a moment, before they each took a peek of the other. They made eye contact for a second, before bursting into laughter. They laughed to their heart’s content, before Sanha sighed, and crawled towards Rocky, who laid down and welcomed the younger into his arms as the taller draped himself over the young alpha, snuggling close to his neck. 

They didn’t speak until they had to get up for dinner. They were just content being in each other’s arms, embarrassment long forgotten, the thought of bonding set aside for now.

–

After that night, Rocky took it upon himself to _ meditate _, to control his wolf from marking Sanha before bonding night which was a few months from now. But it was hard. Because for some reason, after what happened, Sanha had lost his innocence and became just plain evil. Rocky knew the maknae could be naughty as he played pranks and annoy the shit out of everyone including him, but this one takes the cake.

Sanha had it upon himself to become the major tease.

Everything he did just sent Rocky into a frenzy, his wolf trying to claw itself to the surface to claim their naughty mate. 

Sanha had taken to brushing against him _ innocently _ like he didn’t just rub himself all over Rocky. He would be eating and look at Rocky with a glint in his eyes as he sucked on some juices on his finger. The last straw was when they kissed and Sanha just about dry humped him in the kitchen, in broad daylight!

Rocky didn’t know if he could survive, until it was time to bond. So to control himself, he basically hides every time Sanha was in the vicinity. If they had a day off, he would go to the practice room or the gym to avoid Sanha. If they had a concert, he switched roommates as he begged Jinwoo and MJ and explained his situation all the while the two laughed at his misery (although they were bummed at not being together, they knew preventing Rocky from rooming with Sanha was to their great interest as they didn’t want their baby to bond before they had to). 

Sanha knew what Rocky was doing, he wasn’t stupid. He pouted and pleaded with his hyungs, even made Bin almost be on his side, before Eunwoo and MJ warned BIn into giving in to Sanha. So he was left glaring and sulking every time they had to go overseas for their concert tour and had MJ for his roommate. 

Honestly, Sanha wasn’t innocent as everyone believed him to be. He liked to act like he was because everyone was used to him being so _ cute _ and _ childish _ , _ incorrupt _. But he was not those things, just like every teenager going into puberty, he was curious among many things, especially when it came to mates. He researched about everything mate related, including sexual related topics. Safe to say, he was an expert in theory. But he kept up his innocent display, liking the way the others treated him since he could get away with almost everything. He just didn’t expect them to treat him like this to such an extent when they knew Rocky and he were going to bond no matter what. It was unfair, they weren’t this strict when Eunwoo and Bin mated. 

So he went with the seduction until his mate went crazy. He just didn’t expect Rocky to run away and hide from him. Honestly, he just wanted the other to act upon it, as bad as that sounds – or was it really? – but all his actions for naught when Rocky basically disappears whenever he came within reach. He thought being a tease was fun, it just became frustrating. His inner omega didn’t like the fact that their alpha was running away from them, it made them feel inadequate and not enough for their alpha. As an omega, his wolf was trying to balance itself from retreating into the back of Sanha’s mind in depression at having their mate turn away from them and staying strong to understand what their alpha was going through. Even during his birthday in Dallas, Rocky only came during his vlive, before exiting and escaping as soon as he finished. He had stabbed his cake to pieces that night. Then, when they went to LA, Rocky went with Bin and MJ to Six flags instead of their plan to go to Universal Studios. Safe to say, he did not talk to anyone when they got back from their concert that night and held a grudge. 

But Sanha was tired of being treated like he didn’t know anything, when in fact he probably knew everything he needed to know. He was just glad his coming of age day was only weeks away, this time Rocky can not hide from him any longer.

* * *

Sanha groaned, back arching as he was slammed none too gently against the wall. He held in a whimper as his lip was bitten and bruised, then soothed as a tongue laved at the sore lip. A moan escaped him when the kissed migrated down towards the part of his neck that would determine and claim him as someone’s other half, a stake to warn off every other male and/or female. He could feel Rocky smirking against his neck and he wanted to bash his head against the wall at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure running through his veins.

How they came to this moment? Let’s rewind and go back a few hours prior shall we?

_ Sanha woke up that morning, knowing full well what the day was and what it meant. From the silence of the dorm, he knew he was probably the only one left. He read through the group chat where everyone sent congratulatory messages, except of course Minhyuk – he didn’t blame the other since most of the messages were filled with teasing remarks about what day it was. Amongst them, Rocky often would rather ignore such messages than reply. _

_ It was his coming of age day. _

_ Sanha felt nervous energy thrumming along his body, but also excitement. His wolf was wagging its tail, anxious and eager for what it meant for both of them that night. _

_ It was his bonding day. _

_ Waking up alone was not something he liked, but he knew Rocky had only followed through with traditions – he was sure the rapper was all too happy when he found that he actually had a schedule to get to. Like traditional marriages where a groom and bride were not allowed to see each other the night before the wedding; during bonding day, the mates were not allowed to see each other until it was time at night where the moon was high in the sky, a sign of the moon goddess’ blessing their union. _

_ After his own Idol Radio schedule, where everyone greeted him on his lucky day with the underlying teasing about what would happen on such day, he went through messages on twitter from his hyungs and arohas. He decided he would do a vlive for his day to thank everyone. He stayed at their company until his manager told him it was time to go home with the rest of the hyungs who finished some sort of class and meeting of the sort. The only one missing was his mate, which made him pout. _

_ “Stop sulking. You’ll see him soon enough.” MJ winked as Jinwoo laughed along with Eunwoo. If Bin was awake, he would laugh too. _

_ “I’m not!” Sanha denied, but his attention got caught with the direction they were heading. “Uhm, hyung, where we going? This is not the way home.” _

_ “You’ll see.” Eunwoo smirked, exchanging knowing looks with everyone else. “Don’t worry, it’s a surprise.” _

_ What a surprise it was. He was dropped off at some one-story house, a quaint little thing that oozed beauty with its white bordered walls and even a white picket fence. _

_ “Bye! Have fun but not too much fun!” MJ yelled out as they closed the van door and the tires squealed out of the parking lot. _

_ Sanha frowned after the tail lights, before a door opening had him snapping his head up. _

_ It was Minhyuk, and he looked hungry. Sanha doubts it’s for food. _

That was how Sanha found himself dragged into the house, but before he could look around, lips had found his and he was pushed against the wall beside the door, being ravished on the spot.

“I wanted to do this since forever,” Rocky panted against his neck, pushing him further into the wall. He could only moan in reply as the older added a nip to his skin sending sparks running through his body at the implication of being marked on the same exact spot.

“Why didn’t you?” Sanha managed to whimper out as the rapper skimmed his hands down his legs, before pulling at the back of his thighs. He jumped up without a second thought, legs wrapping around Rocky’s waist, the evidence of what tonight meant pushing against his own making him moan again and again at the pressure.

“You know why.”

“I would have been fine!”

Rocky growled, kissing back up and stealing him into another frenzied kiss. “I figured with your _ seduction _, you tease.”

“It didn’t even work.” Sanha pouted before he gasped when the other grinded up into him, making him harder in his pants.

“It did, I just have lots of self-control.” Rocky smirked before teasing his hands up Sanha’s shirt, feeling those abs that the younger was so shy at showing arohas.

“I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” Sanha almost whispered, his wolf whining in agreement. He gasped when his alpha pulled his head back and kissed him hard on the mouth, teeth clacking but he didn’t really mind.

“Never. I will always want you, you hear me?” Rocky growled out. “You’re mine.” 

He punctuated that statement when he practically ripped the younger’s shirt into pieces, laving the skin with bites and bruises. His wolf was threatening to come out, to finally mark their mate, but he was saving that for a little bit later.

Rocky managed to maneuver them across the hallway and into what Sanha assumed was the bedroom, then he surreptitiously dropped Sanha on the bed. As the younger watched him, he licked his lips as Rocky stood back and stared at his half-nude form before smirking at the way Sanha’s eyes dilated. He took off his shirt, before crawling over Sanha’s body. 

“Hi.” He whispered before his hands went and left blazing trails on Sanha’s skin, as he dragged his hands down the toned chest, then did a quick work on the younger’s pants. In no time, Sanha was fully nude, and on display for him. “_ Perfect _.”

Sanha whined, and he dragged his own hands down the muscular and lithe abs that he always envisioned licking every last inch. His clumsy hands went to his alpha’s belt buckle, it wasn’t fair that he was the only naked one.

Sanha thought it would be awkward, that it would be weird to see each other finally naked, but as they both stared at each other drinking in their forms, it just seemed natural.

Rocky made quick work on getting them both ready, his wolf straining to mark their mate. As he prepped Sanha, he couldn’t help but relish in the delighted mewls the younger let out as he scissored his fingers in. The babbling nonsense that managed to escape only encouraging him more. When he was ready, Rocky placed himself over his mate, and looked into his eyes.

“I love you.”

Sanha smiled, hands reaching up to pull Rocky down to meet his lips. “I love you too.”

With that, they were one. 

Sanha gasped, eyes shut tight in pleasure as they moved in sync. They were in a rhythm as they met each other beat by beat. Rocky held him close as they rode the waves of no return.

When they were almost at their peak, they opened their eyes at the same time. Red and gold. It was purely instinct, so when they hit their peak, their fangs extended and each took a bite at where their mark would lay forever.

It was then, they were finally two pieces of a whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> omg this was a long time coming! sorry for the wait!
> 
> im currently hiding bc i cant believe i wrote smut again haha i need more practice maybe, idk
> 
> tell me what you think!
> 
> hope this one was worth the wait love youuuuuuu


End file.
